The present invention relates broadly to check valves and, more particularly, to a check valve, primarily for use with a metering device wherein the check valve has a negligible pressure drop thereacross.
Fueling stations for motor vehicles, including both fuel dispensers and fuel pumps, are precisely metered devices with the metering being federally regulated. These pumps or dispensers include a metering device through which fuel being dispensed must flow. Once the fuel delivery is halted, fluid flow through the metering device should immediately cease. This cessation of flow is caused by the meter or a solenoid valve disposed within the metering device, and the check valve assures that there is no reversal of fluid flow.
A check valve disposed within the metering device should have a negligible pressure drop thereacross during flow operation and should close rapidly, without binding. Further, it is desirable that the valve be lightweight, as well as being easy to manufacture and assemble. Heretofore, such check valves were difficult to manufacture and were characterized by a heavy casing. Further, the check valves had measurable pressure drop characteristics for which compensation was required by the metering device.